Show Me Who I Am
by Wolf Rikava
Summary: Shiro is a vampire. Ichigo is a normal human. What happens when Ichigo meets Shiro and his family? What will they find out about Ichigo and his past? And will love blossom between the vampire and the human? My first vamfic.:
1. Chapter 1

**Rikava(me): Hi everyone! As you can see, I am Wolf Rikava, but you can call me Rikava. Or whatever you want to call me. But don't give me rude nicknames. Okay, I won't be alone most of the time. There will be three people with me. One of them is my best friend Zer0Espada. *gestures to my best friend***

**Zer0Espada: Yo! *bored tone***

**Me: O-kay! *sweatdrops* Well, some of you know her, I think, because she writes storys for Bleach aswell. The other two people are from anime Bleach. They are Ichigo Kurosaki and his hallow Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki (I call him that, 'cause I can't decide which name's better. XD), but Hichigo is better known as Shiro. Oh, Ichigo and Shiro aren't from this story. They are from the anime, just so you all know. Now, Introduce yourselves, boys.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, hi! It's nice to meet you all. As Rikava said I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but you can call me Ichigo. And this is my hollow Shiro.**

**Shiro: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. **

**Ichigo: *glares at Shiro***

**Shiro: What now, _King?_ *bored tone***

**Ichigo: Nothing, _Horse!_**

**Shiro and Zer0: Since when did he call me/him Horse? *raises eyebrows***

**Ichigo: *turns to me and smirks***

**Me: *shakes her head* Okay, if you are done, than let's continue. Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Wolf Rikava doesn't own any of the characters in Bleach or the anime: Bleach. **

**Me: Thank you very much, Ichi!**

**Ichigo: *nods to me***

**Shiro and Zer0: *O_o***

**Ichigo: *smirks at the two dumbfounded guests***

**Me: Well, I know that you all are annoyed with us talking, so I will give you the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool autumn night. Everything was covered in a dark blanket. The only source of light were the street lights and the big full moon. It was shining brightly, lighting up the places it could reach. The calm, cool wind blew over the Karakura town, making no sound. Everything was quiet. The streets weren't crowded like they were at daytime. Most of the people were home already sound asleep. So it left everything peacefull and quiet. But too bad that all good things have to come to an end. When everything was going great, something crushed into a street, leaving a fog of dust, but the street wasn't destroyed, like nothing happened. When the fog cleared, a tall woman with long, blonde hair and grey eyes rounded a corner, taking the street, where the crash happened. Since the woman didn't see the unusal site, she didn't know the street is actually dangerous. When she almost made it to the end of the street, she found herself being lifted by something she couldn't see. She started yelling, but was quickly silenced by something wrapping around her mouth. She panicked, so she started thrashing, but it didn't do her any good. Suddenly she felt that something cut her arms' delicate skin, making large wounds, which were bleeding furiously. The woman's eyes widened in fear. She started squirming and kicking, trying to hurt the thing, that had her in it's grip. Suddenly she felt an unbearable pain. She was getting squeezed painfully. She couldn't breathe or even move. The poor woman started to feel herself loosing consciousness, but the thing stopped squeezing her, leaving her conscious, so she would feel herself die. The moment the woman wanted to try thrashing and yelling, the invisible monster sliced her throat open and started to drink her blood while devouring her soul aswell. After the late night's snack the monster dropped the dead body on the ground. The woman's body was laying unmoving, her beautiful grey eyes opened widely, the light in them gone forever, leaving them with pain and fear, and death. The monster laughed to the sky, enjoying the sight before him. When he was about to leave for another snack, he was stopped by getting kicked and sent flying into the ground. He got up and lifted his head to see who's fault it was for kicking and sending him flying into the street below him. There, before him, stood three figures. All three of them had short coats, hoods covering their heads completely, only showing their eyes.

„ Who are you?" the demon growled out.

„ My, my! You don't know? And I thought that every demon knew about us," the figure with teal eyes snorted.

„ Tch! Who cares? I don't. But that's not what matters. Since you three came here and attacked me, I guess I will have to kill you and eat you. Do you see the woman over there?" the demon pointed to the woman's dead body, „ The same fait awaits you!" And with that the demon launged at the three strangers, but before the monster knew it, all three of them dodged the attack, standing in three directions around the demon.

„ Do you really think you can take all three of us? Pathetic!" the teal – eyed stranger said.

„ Be carefull. Don't let your guard down," the figure with green eyes informed the teal – eyed figure.

„ Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

„ You should listen to what the green – eyed stranger says," the demon spoke, „ He may be right."

„ Oh yeah? Well I think that you're not as strong as you say," wow, the figure with the teal eyes doesn't seem to understand who he's dealing with.

„ Don't judge a book by it's cover, you useless peace of trash," the dark creature growled.

„ Who's a useless peace of trash here?" everyone looked at the figure with gold on black eyes.

„ You three. Who else?" the monster taunted smirking.

The stranger with gold on black eyes just shook his head before disappearing in thin air. The demon looked at the spot where the stranger was standing not too long ago with his eyes wide open. Before the creature knew it, one of his arms was sliced off. The creature roared in pain and rage. He pounced at the attacker, but wasn't as fast as he was, so he crushed in the street. Than the demon pounced at the teal – eyed stranger, but didn't get him, because he was also fast. When he tried to pounce on both his attackers, he felt himself being tied up by someone. He turned to his right. _'Damn! I forgot about him.'_ It seems the one who tied him up was the figure with green eyes. He had two tails which he used as ropes to hold the demon back.

„ It seems you forgot about me," the green – eyed stranger said with no emotion.

„ Damn you! Who are you three?" the monster asked.

„ Who are we?" everyone turned to the figure with gold on black eyes, „ Who are we, you ask? Well, let us show you and tell you." And then the golden – eyed stranger took his hood off, revealing snow – white skin and white hair. His hair was spiked, facing all the directions. The teal – eyed stranger took off his hood, revealing tanned skin and blue hair. His hair was the same color his eyes were. The green – eyed figure did the same thing the other two did, revealing pale skin with black hair. His hair reached his shoulders. But the strangest thing the demon thought were the painted tears from the strangers eyes, leaving an uncomfortable feeling. But than it hit the demon.

„ I-I know you. Yo-you three are the ones I've heard about. One of you is a vampire, a werewolf and a freak," the monster said a bit nervously.

„ A freak? How dear you call him that? You will pay! After we'll be done with you, you will be the freak! Oh, no, wait! YOU WILL BE DEAD!" the teal – eyed person yelled, bitting the monsters other arm, making it bleed nonstop. The demon roared in pain, trying to get the attacker off. The teal – eyed person let go the demons arm turning into an animal, a wolf.

„ So, you're the werewolf? If you're the mut and that green – eyed friend of your's is the freak, that leaves you to be the vampire, the leader of your pack," the dark creature turned to the white – haired person.

„ Tch! You're right. But that's not the reason we came here."

„ We came here-" the werewolf started.

„ To kill you," the figure with two tails and green eyes fonished.

„ Ha! You think you can kill me?" the monster asked. Suddenly he started to change. After the change his teeth were larger and sharper, he was more demon like (yes, he was close to a human) and he had a tail with four sharp ends. He also had two horns above his eyes and a doglike snout with a large horn, and his claws were also larger and sharper, so sharp, they could slice you like butter. „ Now, let's see who will be the winner of this battle."

„ Tch!" the vampire smirked.

„ What's so funny? Is this funny to you?"

„ Yeas, demon! You think that by changing you will beat us? When we came here, you were already weak. A LOT weaker than we are. Eveni f you change, you won't be able to beat us." vampire explained.

„ Why you! I will destroy you!" and with that the demon launched at the white – haired vampire.

„ You never learn, do you?"

And with that blood started to pour. But not from the vampire. The demon was hanging above the fearless vampire, almost covering him in his blood.

„ W-wh-hat?" the monster looked down and saw that he was stabed in the place where his heart was. It seems that while he was distracted, the werewolf took a large metal bar he found and showed it in the demon's heart. Then, suddenly, the monster felt pain in his head and found that the black – haired starnger used his tail to show it in his head. „ D-d-amn! D-DAMN Y-YOU!" and with these last words the demon turned into dust.

„ Well, that was easy," the werewolf said, turning back into a human.

„ Yeah, this was easy, but that doesn't mean that the other souls are as weak as this creature was," the vampire spoke.

„ That's right. But there's something strange," the vampire and werewolf turned to their partner, „ Something's not right. Lately demons and other souls have been showing up more often. And they seem smarter than before. It's like someone's controling them, making them do these things. But what's the reason for all this?"

„ I don't know. But you're right. Something's off. We should contact the others. Maybe they're dealing with the same thing we are," the vampire said, his gold on black eyes glowing.

„ Yes, sir! We should better head back home. Than we can call them and see what's going on," the teal – eyed werewolf suggested. Both his companions nodded and all three of them went home, but not before taking the dead woman's corpse, trying to find her family and tell them what happened, of course making up a little lie about being too late to save her when a man killed her and ran away, and hoping that the poor human will be happy in Heaven.

* * *

**(The next day: Karakura college)**

The next day was beautiful. Sun was shining brightly and warming everyone up, the warm wind blowing, birds singing and some small animals sitting in the trees. Everything was peacefull and quiet. Well, maybe not so peacefull and quiet.

„ I-CHI-GO!" a guy with brown hair and grey eyes yelled with happines. When he was about to hug his friend Ichigo, Ichigo stepped aside, making the brown – haired guy crash into a wall. „ G-goodm-morning m-my fr-iend!"

„ Goodmorning, Keigo!" the boy named Ichigo greeted his grey – eyed frien Keigo.

„ Goodmorning, everyone!" Ichigo turned to see his other friends come to greet them.

„ Goodmorning!" Ichigo said, slightly smiling. I guess I should introduce them. Ichigo is a twenty two years old student. He is tall, he has orange hair, which is spiked, facing all the directions, and he has chocolate – brown eyes. He's a person who smiles and is happy with his friens. Oh, and he lives alone, but he visits his dad.

Well, you know Keigo Asano by how he looks, but you should know, he's pretty annoying. Funny, but annoying. Ichigo's other friends are Inoue Orihime, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Sado Yasutora or Chad and Uryu Ishida.

„ So, how did you spend Saturday and Sunday?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

„ Great! I had karate and I beat those weaklings without even trying," Tatsuki said smirking.

„ Me and Keigo stayed at my place talking about girls, playing video games and etc.," ah, yes, Mizuiro isn't the nice guy you think he is. Actually, he's a player.

„ I didn't do much. Went for walks, visited an old friend," Chad said simply.

„ I found a lot of interesting books and read most of them. Only one left," Uryu said, showing the books he read and the book he has to read. Ichigo sweatdropped and thought, _'O-kay! I know that I read, but seriously, does this guy have anything else to do or what? Doesn't look like it, but, oh well! It's not my problem.'_

Orihime looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to answer. Ichigo just sighed and said: „ Nothing special with me. I did my homework on Friday, so I had Saturday and Sunday free. I also read a book, cleaned my house, visited my dad and went for walks."

„ Oh, well, I also did my homework on Friday, than I went shopping, because I was making my special-" and so Orihime told everyone about her making a new recipe wor spaghety and everything else. Everyone barely calmed down their stomachs, because the recipe Orihime made noone liked. But, when Tatsuki said about Orihime making weird stuff, everyone just laughed, including Orihime. After their fun time the bell rang, signaling that the teacher will be here soon, and that it is time for the lesson to start.

* * *

**Me: Whew! Finnaly, done. I'm so tired.**

**Ichigo: Wow! I didn't think that the first chapter will be this long. Usually the beggining is shorter.**

**Me: Nah, who cares? Atleast I did it. **

**Zer0: Woow! That was interesting.**

**Shiro: Seriously, woman? You're that crazy?**

**Ichigo: *glares at Shiro***

**Shiro: Whaaat? I just asked.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, sure. Are you jealous?**

**Shiro: WHAT? NO!**

**Ichigo: Than shut your mouth and stop whining like a baby.**

**Shiro: HEY! I'M NOT A BABY! *glares at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *shrugs* Whatever you say, but you can't deny it.**

**Me: Okay, enough! *yawns* Okay, this was the first chapter. Please rewiev. Tell me what you think. But I really hope you liked it. And don't worry. It will get interesting. Just wait. Okay, see you soon. Bye~bye! *falls asleep***

**Shiro, Ichigo and Zer0: *looks at me and shrugs***

**Ichigo: Oh well! Since she's fallen asleep, I think we should go to slepp aswell. Bye, everyone! See ya!**

**Shiro and Zer0: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! I'm back. And so are my three guests. **

**Zer0: Yeah, hi!**

**Shiro: Yo!**

**Ichigo: Hi! It's nice to be here.**

**Me: So, I read the reviews. And first, I want to say thank you! I really appreciate it. **

**It was a really pleasant surprise to get a review from Hollow Ichigo – Ichigo. So, thank you very much, Hollow Ichigo – Ichigo! But I want to tell you that I'm going to take some ideas from your stories, well, one or two. I won't take much. It's just there are things that I would like to put in this story to make it interesting for all of you to read. I hope you don't mind. Please, write back a reply whether you mind or not! I will respect your decision.:)**

**I also want to say thank you to Electric Elly! I'm happy that you're interested in what's going to happen in this story. I, myself, hope that this story will be interesting. Also, thank you for pointing out my biggest mistake! I should've double checked the first chapter instead of updating it. But, like they say: "We all learn from our mistakes." Thank you very much! I appreciate it a lot, so I'll try to do my best.:) **

**And a big thanks to my best friend Zer0Espada or Zer0 in short! Thanks to you I'm into yaoi now and I don't regret it. Who would? Now that I think about it, I think you really did infect me with the yaoi deseese, but like I said, I'm into yaoi now and I LOVE it. Oh, and thank you for threatening me! -_- Wow! We really do have a sick and strange sense of humor. But I don't care.:) **

**Okay, I think that's all I wanted to say.**

**Ichigo: O-kay, that was the longest rant you've ever made. Crazy much?**

**Me: Yep! **

**Ichigo: Umm, okay. *shrugs***

**Me: *grins at Ichigo and looks at Shiro and Zer0***

**Shiro and Zer0: *O.O***

**Me: What?**

**Shiro and Zer0: ...**

**Ichigo: Tch! They're speachless. *smirks***

**Me: What? Never seen anyone rant that much? *asks our dumbfounded friends***

**Shiro and Zer0: *still speachless***

**Ichigo: That's not even a reason to be shocked! *snaps***

**Me: You can say that again. Well, I guess they won't come to their senses that soon, so we may start.**

**Ichigo: *nods* Rikava doesn't own any of the characters in Bleach or the anime: Bleach.**

**Rikava: Thank you, Ichigo! I appreciate your help. You can have the honour.**

**Ichigo: Umm, okay. We know that some of you must be annoyed with our little chit chat. So, we won't torture you anymore. Instead, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Who would've thought that listening to this teacher is annoying as Hell. The subject isn't bad, but the teacher is boring. I thought the teachers had to explain things in a way, so that the students would listen and wouldn't fall asleep. Not that anyone's sleeping, but it looks like it. I guess everyone is annoyed with this man. Well, everyone except Uryu it seems. It looks like he's not annoyed with the damn teacher. Well, no wonder. It's easy for him to understand that person since he's so serious, boring too.'_ Ichigo thought to himself while trying to understand what the teacher is saying. The subject they were now learning was math. Like Ichigo said, the subject's not bad, but the teacher is awful at explaining things. From boredom Ichigo looked around the room to see Tatsuki playing with a pencil by twirling it in her fingers. Orihime was sitting with a bored expresion and almost falling asleep, keyword:_almost_. Mizuiro was answering texts he recieved on his phone while teacher wasn't looking, but Keigo was reading a magazine he hid under his books while the teacher didn't pay attention. Chad was just staring somewhere and sitting like a rock statue. No, seriously, sometimes Ichigo wonders what Chad is made of. And Uryu is still paying attention to the teacher. _'I'm not surprised.'_ Ichigo thought. He sighed lightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

„ Is something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki? If you have a problem listening to my explanations, you can go. I'm not holding you here," and with that the teacher turned to the blackboard.

'_What's wrong with this guy? Seriously, you can't sigh, you can't even move just a BIT, 'cause before you know it, the damned bastard turns to you and starts ranting stupid things. Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?' _the orange head thought, growling mentaly to himself. The 'torture', as Ichigo puts it, continued for fifteen minutes. After that the bell rang and everyone quickly put their books in their back packs and went for their next class. Oh, how happy Ichigo and the others were to get away from the damned guy who was their math teacher .

„ I don't understand him. Why does he always snap at everyone, when the only thing they have done till now is move a chair with a faint sound or sighed quietly, or something else that DOESN'T bother anyone but him? Oh! And remember the time when one of our classmates asked if he could go and use the bathroom? Huh? The teacher just snapped at the guy for going to the bathroom EVERY single day, when in reality it was the first AND the last time the guy asked for permission to go to the restrooms. Who does he think he is that bastard of a teacher?" and with that Tatsuki started her life – long rant about how much she hates their math teacher and how nice it would be for him to just find his fortune in life, so that he would just get out of this school AND town and spend the rest of his life with his lover, of course, if his lover won't try to jump in a volcano just because she got annoyed with this man. Or better off, like Tatsuki said with an evil glint in her eyes, it would be best if someone would just throw HIM in a volcano instead and let him burn. While Tatsuki continued her rant, the only people listening to her were Orihime who sweatdropped slightly, but also laughed at Tatsuki's expresion whenever she mentioned the idiot, and Keigo who only said that the woman is evil and that she's a demon who's scarier than he's sister when she gets rejected by bald men she falls in love with so madly, and that with her rage and fury she could destroy the whole world, AND there would be nothing left, AND she too would get destroyed, 'cause the power would be so strong, that it would make her explode from inside out. When Keigo was done with his logical explanation, Tatsuki just punched him square in the face. Poor Keigo, laying there on the ground while trying to apologize to the crazy woman who now had her foot on his stomach, keeping him in place with a devilish smirk on her lips. While the show continued, Chad and Mizuiro talked to Uryu, sometimes glancing at the theater between their two best friends. And that left the orange head boy named Ichigo watch everything in amusement. He couldn't hold the laughter which threatened to come out at the site that Keigo and Tatsuki made. At first, Keigo laying helplessly while trying to get Tatsuki's foot off of his stomach, but to no avail, then she lets him go, but only to get him to his feet and hold him by the collar of his shirt, and threatening him with the evil look, but also somewhere deep, deep inside, the look of her having a lot of fun with the annoying dickhead. And the funniest part to Ichigo was the moment Keigo dropped to his knees and with fake tears in his eyes asked for Tatsuki to forgive him. And after some time the crazy woman got annoyed with the pleading, so she just let it go and forgave him. All of this happened in the middle of the hallway, so there were people watching the scene with the same amusement Ichigo did. After their little show Ichigo and his friends went to their class. Ichigo sat in his seat, his friends standing/sitting around him and with that they started talking.

„ Hey, guys!" Orihime suddenly spoke. Everyone turned to her to listen to what she has to say. „ Did you hear the horrible news about a woman being bruttaly killed in the middle of a street last night?"

„ Hey, yeah! I heard about it. They said that the family was waiting for their mum/wife, but she didn't come. Then, when it was two in the morning, someone knocked on the door. The family thought it was their mum/wife, but instead there were three young men. That's all I know," Mizuiro told them.

„ If I remember right, they told the family they found her dead on the street, but when they wanted to help her or call an ambulance, the woman was already dead," Keigo joined them.

„ That must have been awful for the family to know that the one they loved the most died like that," Tatsuki said sadly.

„ Who would do something like that?" Uryu questioned with a serious look in his eyes.

„ One thing's for sure. Only a monster could do something like that," Chad said with pity in his tone.

Ichigo looked at everyone while remembering the awful news. When he heard about the murder, he felt sick. He didn't understand how someone could do something like this. A lot of questions were in his head, like, what was the point of killing someone with no mercy? Who did this? And will the murderer try and kill other innocent people? _'But Chad is right. Only a monster could do something like that. A monster with no heart.' _Ichigo agreed with Chad in his mind. By monsters, everyone means people who have no mercy when killing someone. Monsters don't exist, atleast, that's what people think. No one has seen one, so why would they believe that there are mystic creatures that exist. Of course, it's not like everyone denies the existence of mistik creatures. There are a lot of people who believe in them, even if they haven't seen one. Ichigo also believes that there are things that we people can't explain with science, but it's not like he believes everything he reads in stories about mistic creatures, like, vampires, werewolves, deamons, dark souls, unicorns, pegasus and etc.(Me: Oh, how wrong he is! *evil smirk* Ichigo: Get out of the story! Me: *pouts* Okay!) But he believes in God and powers which are more powerful than a human can imagine. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when the conversation was going to an end.

„ I just hope they will find the poor woman's murderer. He must pay for what he did," Orihime said with saddnes and hope showing in her eyes.

„ Don't worry, Orihime. The police will do anything they can to find the culprit and stop him," Tatsuki said with one of her hands in the air.

„ She looks ridiculous when she does that," Keigo mumbled under his breath, but it's not like Tatsuki didn't hear him.

„ What did you say? Didn't you have enough of earlier? Well, it shure looks like you didn't, 'cause it seems you didn't quite understand my warning," And with that Tatsuki kicked him in the shin and punched him in the face. Ichigo just shook his head while chuckling.

„ IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOO! HELP MEEEEE!" Keigo screamed like a girl and ran to hide behing Ichigo to hide from the insane woman that was chasing him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Keigo, closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side, thinking:_ 'Idiot. Does he really think that he will get away from Tatsuki's wrath?'_ And with that Ichigo stepped aside so Tatsuki could get her hands on Keigo. Again, girly screams from Keigo could be heard while he was trying to get away from Tatsuki. But soon he was caught.

„ Poor Keigo. I feel sorry for him," Orihime said while looking at her two friends fighting, AGAIN.

Mizuiro laughed heartily: „ Yeah! But it's his fault for making her angry."

Chad and Uryu nodden in agreement. Everyone watched the second show for a while, but it seemed that Tatsuki is ready to rip Keigo's throat out, literally, so Ichigo and Chad interfered to save Keigo from his doom. When the two relaxed and calmed down everyone started to laugh, including Tatsuki and Keigo. But the bell rang interrupting their fun. Soon the history teacher(woman: imagine her. I will think of something later in other chapters, IF I will think of writing details about lessons) came and everyone sat in their assigned seats. Ichigo sat at the window in front of the class, Tatsuki two seats on the right from him, Orihime next to Tatsuki on the left, Keigo behind Ichigo, Mizuiro next to Keigo on the right, Chad next to Mizuiro on the right and Uryu next to Ichigo on the right.(Me: Well, it's logical since Ichigo sits next to the window which is on his left. *^.^;* Ichigo: Again you're in the story. Get out! Me: Hmph! Fine. *pouts*) _'Well, atleast this teacher is better than that math teacher,'_ everyone thought and smiled at each – other, even Uryu smiled at them knowing how happy they are since this woman is a LOT better and nicer.

* * *

**(Lunch: outside)**

„ Finally! Lunch!" yelled a very happy Keigo.

„ Yeah! I can't wait to stuff my mouth with this delicous food!" Tatsuki said 'drooling' over her lunch box.

„ Mhm! What are you having?" asked Orihime taking her lunch box and watching her friends.

„ I'm having scrambled eggs with bacon and tost with cheese! (Me: I couldn't think of anything better. DON'T BLAME ME! XD Ichigo: *pissed off look* You. Are. Annoying! *kicks me out of the story* Me: *O.O* Ow!)" yelled an excited Keigo.

„ I have macaroni with melted cheese and salad, (Me: Again, sorry! I couldn't think of anything better than this. Ichigo: *glares* That's it! *kicks me out of the story, takes a rope and ties me to a chair* There. Perfect. Me: WHAT THE HELL! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT! IF YOU WON'T, I'LL – Ichigo: *puts a tape on my mouth* There. Now you won't interrupt the readers. Me: *glares*)" Mizuiro answered.

„ Lasagna and salad," Uryu said. Ichigo looked at him with the 'what – the – fuck' look. Uryu just shrugged.

„ I'm having mashed potatoes with goulash and meat croquette," answered Tatsuki.

Everyone looked at Chad and Ichigo. „ I'm not having anything. I'm not hungry anyway," Ichigo said simply.

„ Me neither. After having breakfast I don't feel like eating right now," Chad answered.

„ Oh, okay! What are you having, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki turning to her friend.

„ Oh! I'm having vegetable dumplings with bean pasta, pork chop and salad with broccoli and grapes."

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at her as if she had two heads.

„ What's wrong?" Orihime asked not understanding the reactions she received.

Everyone shook their heads while smiling heartily and said: „ Nope! Your food's still weird."

„ Really? I haven't thought about that," Orihime said.

Everyone started laughing and Orihime joined them. When everyone started eating their lunch(except Ichigo and Chad) after laughing, Ichigo looked up in the sky. The clouds were moving slowly, without any hurry. Suddenly Ichigo felt something strange in his stomach. _'Why am I so excited? Is something interesting going to happen this week? If it will, what will it be?' _Every time Ichigo feels something in his stomach, it means something good or bad will happen. This time it feels like something good awaits him. But the question is: _What?_ When everyone was done eating their lunch, the group continued their chat. But soon the bell rang, signaling that it's time for them to go to class. The group left the rooftop and went for their next class.

* * *

**(Meanwhile: A BIG private house)**

„ So? What should we do now?" a figure asked.

„ I don't know. That is, for now. But I know for sure that the demons and other dark creatures are going to show up again. So, to stop the destruction they cause and to stop them from killing people, we have to inspect every area in this town. If we will find one of the creatures, you know what must be done," the figure with gold on black eyes answered.

„ Yes, we understand."

„ But, to stop them completely, we must find the cause of this," another figure said.

„ We know that already. We've been talking about this forever, you emo. Why do you always remind us about that? It's not like we'll forget about finding the cause of everything that's happened," the first figure snapped, his teal eyes glowing.

„ Well, I think that I HAVE to remind YOU about that. What if you forget with your puny little brains everything we've talked about."

„ Why I out to – " before the teal - eyed figure could say anything, the vampire cut him off.

„ Calm down, Grimmjow! Pay attention to the job ahead."

„ Yeah, yeah! Whatever, Shiro."

„ Ulquiorra, did you call the others?" Shiro asked.

The third figure named Ulquiorra nodded and said: „ Yes, I did. They said they've been having the same problem we've been having. There are a lot of these demons and souls coming and killing everything and everyone in there path. They even said that the creatures are in packs."

Both vampire and werewolf looked at Ulquiorra with wide eyes.

„ You have GOT to be kidding me," Grimmjow said, disbelief evident in his tone and eyes.

Ulquiorra shook his head from side to side: „ No, I'm not kidding. That's what they said."

„ But how? I've never seen a pack with demons and souls. Why would they haunt together? Why would they even WORK together?" Grimmjow asked, not wanting to believe the information Ulquiorra just gave them.

The vampire named Shiro stood up from his seat and went to look out of the window. The group was on the second floor in Shiro's Office. The private house they are in belongs to Shiro too. You could say this is their meeting place. Shiro watched the sun that was high in the sky. No, the sun doesn't hurt vampires, but only if they drink enough blood. While the vampire listened to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra talking about demons forming packs, he felt something strange in his stomach, like something good will happen this week, but he didn't pay attention to it. Instead he turned to his two companions.

„ I still can't believe what I'm hearing," Grimmjow growled.

„ I understand, but that's the information I received," Ulquiorra answered sighing.

„ Well, if that's the case, than we should be thinking about how to defend the humans from a pack. It will be harder to destroy demons and souls that are in packs and work together," Shiro joined the conversation.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. What should they do? There's only three of them. And there's no telling how many demons are in a pack.

„ Hmm! We can call some of our friends," Ulquiorra suggested.

Shiro nodded: „ You just read my mind, Ulqui. But you're right. Since we have a lot of friends, we can ask some of them for help."

„ That sounds good. I'm not actually happy about the helping part, but if we'll work together, we may win. With our strength and their help, we have hope to defeat those creatures," werewolf agreed.

„ And maybe we'll have better luck at finding out about the cause of all this," Shiro said. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded. Shiro went to his desk and took his mobile phone.

„ I know this is a stupid question, but what are you doing?" Grimmjow asked.

„ What does it look like? His going to call someone," Ulquiorra interrupted Shiro before he could answer himself.

The vampire sighed: „ Yes, I'm going to call our old friend. I always call him in these kinds of situations. You know who I'm talking about, right?" Shiro turned to his two companions.

„ Oh, you mean HIM!" Grimmjow said.

„ Really, Grimmjow? You're understanding is worse than I thought. Maybe there is something wrong with your brain," Ulquiorra taunted, but with no emotion at all.

Grimmjow snarled at Ulquiorra, showing off his werewolf fangs: „ You should watch your mouth."

„ Enough!" Shiro said louder this time,: „ And yes, Grimmjow. You understood right. But before I do call him, I want to tell you two this. When I will be done talking, I will tell you two when and where you are going to meet him. I'm busy right now, so I can't. But you two are going to meet him and talk to him about sending some people to help us. Oh! And I will ask him to find some information on why the dark creatures attack so often and why are they in packs. You two will have to tell me what he found out. Understood?"

„ Yes, sir!" his partners nodded.

„ Good. Now, please, can you leave for a while? I would like to talk to him in peace."

„ Sure thing, Shi. Meet ya downstairs," and with that Grimmjow left the Office.

„ Argh! I hate it when he calls me that," Shiro growled.

„ Yes! But that's sweet. Isn't it, Shiro?" Ulquiorra asked taunting his boss with no emotion evident in his tone OR his eyes.

„ Yeah, yeah, whatever. You are free," Shiro shooed him away playfully. Ulquiorra bowed and went to the living room downstairs where Grimmjow is sure to be. When Shiro was left alone in his office, he dialated a number.

There was a voice on the other side, and Shiro answered it: „ Hello! I wanted to speak with you about something very important."

* * *

**Ichigo: *unties me and takes off the tape***

**Me: YEEEEY! Finnaly done.**

**Ichigo: Wow! This chapter is longer than the first chapter.**

**Me: Yep! I didn't even know it will be this long. But you see the result.**

**Ichigo: Wait! Did you end this chapter with a cliffhanger?**

**Me: I don't know. *whistles***

**Ichigo: Whatever. But what was the point of writting about a teacher being mean to everyone?**

**Me: Don't know. But atleast the chapter is longer. And there were funny moments too. Well, they're funny in my opinion. I don't know what the others think, but we will hear their opinion.**

**Ichigo: *nods* And where did you think of a teacher like that? I've met a lot of annoying teachers, but I haven't heard about people like that.**

**Me: Weeell! Actually, I haven't met anyone like that either, but you can't deny the fact that there are teachers as mean as the teacher in this story.**

**Ichigo: Yeah! I can't deny that.**

**Shiro: Whatever. I'm just happy about you suffering, Ichigo.**

**Me and Ichigo: *O.O***

**Shiro and Zer0: What?**

**Me: Since when did you come to your senses?**

**Zer0: Since the story started.**

**Ichigo: Wow, okay!**

**Shiro: Wait, I'm the vampire?**

**Me: Yes! You noticed that just now? *raises eyebrow***

**Ichigo: Wow! Maybe there's something wrong with **_**his **_**brain. *grins***

**Shiro: *glares at Ichigo and turns to me* Yes! I noticed that just now, because I didn't feel like reading the summary. And anyway, Ichigo is the human in this story I understand.**

**Me: Yes! **

**Ichigo: That was expected.**

**Shiro: Did you say that love may blossom between the vampire and the human?**

**Me: I asked that, yes!**

**Shiro: Oh!**

**Me and Ichigo: *wary look***

**Shiro: YOU HAVE**_** GOT **_**TO BE KIDDING ME! **

**Me and Zer0: What's wrong with you being with Ichigo?**

**Shiro: I'm a hollow. I don't know what love truly is.**

**Me: Well, in this story you're a vampire. AND you have to fall in love with Ichigo. And this is my story anyway, so I decide what happens here. Don't you agree, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: *shrugs* Yeah! Whatever.**

**Shiro: YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? *yells at Ichigo while glaring***

**Ichigo: I don't know what the big deal is. It's a story.**

**Shiro: Exactly. A story about **_**me **_***points a finger to himself* falling in love with **_**you**_** *points a finger in Ichigo's direction*!**

**Ichigo: *sighs* It's not so bad. I'm falling in love with you too anyway. So we're both 'suffering', as you put it. *calm voice***

**Shiro: See? You don't understand.**

**Ichigo: Understand what?**

**Shiro: ARGH!**

**Ichigo: That you hate me and don't want to be with me? I know that.**

**Shiro: Good. But I still don't understand why I have to be with **_**you**_** of all people!**

**Ichigo: Whatever. *sighs and goes out of the room***

**Me: *glares at Shiro***

**Shiro: What?**

**Me: You had to be mean to him.**

**Shiro: What did I do? I just said that I'm not happy about me loving him in this story.**

**Me: Exactly. Look, I understand that you're not happy. But that doesn't mean that you have to yell at him. It's not his fault. **

**Shiro: But –**

**Me: I said that you were too mean to him! Stop acting like an idiot and grow up! *ready to kill the hollow***

**Zer0: Umm! Where did Ichigo go? *tries to stop me from hurting the albino***

**Me: Who knows. *calms down and turns to the readers* Sorry for making you listen to us arguing. *glares at Shiro***

**Shiro: What?**

**Me: So, since the chapter is done, please, review. Tell me if the chapter was good, or maybe it sucked. You name it. I will be waiting. Oh! And if there will be some mistakes, blame my computer. Every time I copy something, there are some misspelled words. And I just know that I checked everything. I just know it. :D Okay, I'm done. So, see you soon!**

**Zer0: Bye!**

**Shiro: Wait! I still don't get it. What happened to that guy?**

**Me: You'll never understand if you'll keep acting that way.**

**Shiro: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: We'll talk later. Okay, again, please, review. I will see you when the third chapter will be updated. Bye ~ Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi, we're back! Sorry if I took too long to update this chapter. These past few days were sad and horrible for me and my family, but I don't want to talk about it that much. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. *bows* Now, to get to the point.**

**Shiro: Umm...Where's Ichigo? *looks around the room***

**Zer0: I don't know. The last time I saw him was when the second chapter started.**

**Me: He left after the chapter because of SOMEone. *glares at Shiro***

**Shiro: What? Now it's my fault? It's NOT my fault that he left. So don't blame me, little bitch.**

**Me: Oh, really? So it wasn't your fault for blaming and yelling at him? *ignores the 'bitch' part and continues to glare at the albino now with almost black eyes***

**Shiro: Okay. I'll admit it. But stop glaring at me like that.**

**Me: *stops glaring and waits for Shiro to start talking***

**Shiro: *sighs* You win. Maybe I was a bit too harsh to him. I shouldn't have blamed him.**

**Me: MAYBE? A BIT too harsh? Why I out to kill you. *ready to pounce on the albino and give him a piece of my mind***

**Zer0: *grabs me and tries to stop me from hurting Shiro* Rikava, you shouldn't attack him.**

**Me: Why not? *glares***

**Zer0: Because it won't do any good. Trust me.**

**Me: *sighs* You're right.**

**Zer0: *let's me go***

**Me: Fine. I won't kill you. *says to the albino***

**Shiro: *smirks***

**Me: I said **_**I **_**won't kill you. But I don't know about Ichigo.**

**Shiro: *stops smirking***

**Me: *grins slightly* You should go and apologize.**

**Shiro: WHAT? No way. I'm not going to apologize to that moron.**

**Me: Oh? And why not?**

**Shiro: 'Cause it's embarassing.**

**Zer0: That's Shiro for you. He won't apologize, even if he will get beaten up.**

**Me: *sighs* No use to try and force him then. Whatever.**

**Ichgo: *comes in the room* Hey!**

**Me and Zer0: ICHI! You're back. *smiles at him***

**Ichigo: *smiles back***

**Shiro: Where were you?**

**Ichigo: *ignores Shiro***

**Zer0: Where were you, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: I was out for a walk. That's all.**

**Shiro: Wait! Are you ignoring me?**

**Ichigo: *continues to ignore Shiro***

**Me: *smirks at the albino* Well, I told you to apologize. But did you listen? Of course not.**

**Shiro: But- **

**Ichigo: *cuts off Shiro* Rikava doesn't own any characters from Bleach or the anime: Bleach.**

**Me: Thank you, Ichigo. *turns to the readers* Okay, since we're done talking, you can go on and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Friday: Ichigo's apartment)**

Finnaly, it's Friday. Today is the last day this week that will be spent at school for learning. The holidays will be days the students can use for their own reasons.

Ichigo was sound asleep. He was lieing on his back with his right hand behind his head, his left arm lieing peacefully on his stomach, his right leg lieing straight while his left leg was slightly bent. He was having a nice dream until he heard a loud noise. He turned on his right side to find the thing he heard. When he found it, he turned it off with his eyes shut. The annoying thing that made the loud noise was his alarm clock. After turning off the clock, he lied back down on his back and put his left arm over his eyes. After five minutes he growled lightly and got up. Ichigo streched until he heard his arms and back crack. He smiled and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When he was done, he went back to his bedroom to find his school uniform. He's school uniform: grey pants and a white shirt. A jacket if it's cold. After he dressed up, he went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He doesn't eat much in the morning so that's why he took two pieces of toast and fried the pieces on a pan. While the toasts were frying, he made a cup of coffee. When the pieces on the pan were done frying, he put the toasts on a plate, took some butter and a jar of jam, and put the two ingredients on the pieces of bread. He ate his breakfast quickly. He washed the cup and put it in the cupboard, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he went to his bedroom, took his schoolbag and went downstairs. He checked his bag to be sure that he had all the books and homework he needed today. When he was sure that he had everything with him, he put on his shoes and the grey jacket, took his wallet, mobile phone, keys and his schoolbag and went out of his apartment, locking the door in the process. He walked to school in silence. He was thinking about some random things, but mostly about the feeling in his stomach he had on Monday. _'That interesting feeling I've been having hasn't gone away. Till today nothing unusual happened, only ordinary things. Well, whatever it is, it will happen today. Or maybe tomorrow, or on Sunday. Who knows. But why am I thinking about it so much? I don't understand. Why am I even excited to know and see the interesting feeling I'm feeling in my gut? Argh! I should stop thinking about it and concentrate on my studies instead. When school will be over, than I'll think about it. Whatever _'it' _is.' _After Ichigo was done with his monologue, he heard his phone ring. He took his phone and clicked the answer button, and put the phone to his ear.

„ _Goodmooorning, ICHIGOOOOO!" _a hyper and annoying brown – haired guy yelled. Ichigo took his phone away from his ear just in time when he heard the yell. After he was sure that the guy on the other end is done screaming in the speaker, he put the phone back to his ear and answered.

„ Yeah, goodmorning, Keigo! But it would be better if you would shut your mouth. I don't want to hear you scream this early in the morning, especially in my ear."

„ _Oh, sorry, Ichigo."_

„ That's okay," Ichigo sighed, „ So, what do you want? Why are you calling me this early?"

„ _Awww! Don't be so mean to me. I just wanted to ask you where you are and when you will be at school?"_

„ I'm already on the way. I'll be there soon. What about it?"

„ _Oh! No reason. I just wanted to tell you that I'm already at school and so are the others. We are waiting for you. We were just curious to know when you will be here."_

„ Wait! You want to tell me that you're already at school? That's impossible, Keigo. You're never this early."

„ _What? You're telling me that I can't get my ass out of the bed before you? Oh! I asure you that I can."_

„ Whatever. I don't care anyway. I'll be there soon. See ya!"

„ _Okay. See ya!" _And with that Keigo hung up.

„ Okay. Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" Ichigo mumbled to himself and returned to his thoughts. _' Well, whatever will happen, it seems that it won't be only interesting. Yesterday I had a feeling that it will be interesting AND dangerous. Usually I would stay away from danger. But why am I atraccted to that danger instead? Am I crazy or what? Well, whatever. I will stop thinking about it for now. Now I have to concentrate on my studies. If something will happen, I'll just let it happen. But for now, Ichigo, studies. They are more important now. Focus on them instead.' _And with that thought Ichigo went to the college, already forgetting about the warning his stomach has been giving him these past few days.

* * *

**(Same time: Shiro's house)**

Shiro was sleeping soundly until his alarm clock started to ring. He turned the clock off, got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. When he was done he went to his room to find some clothes he would wear today. After a while he found dark blue ripped jeans and a black shirt with red letters saying 'I don't bite. Much'. After he was done dressing himself, he went downstairs to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra already in the living room sitting on the couch and watching TV. He walked in the room quietly and stood behind the couch. It seemed that the two didn't notice him at all. He smirked and dicided to startl them. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

„ If you think that I didn't notice you standing behind us, or coming down at that matter, then you're wrong," Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice. Grimmjow, who was sitting beside Ulquiorra, jumped slightly and glared at Ulquiorra.

„ What the hell, Ulquiorra! Are you trying to scare the hell out of me or what? Next time warn me when you want to start talking so suddenly," Grimmjow retorted.

„ How should I warn you? You said it for yourself that you get scared when I start talking. How can I warn you if you jump out of your skin just by hearing me talk?" Ulquiorra said matter of factly. Grimmjow growled and turned his head to the side. Shiro chuckled at the reaction and turned to the green – eyed albino.

„ You know? You scared me there too," Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at Shiro.

„ How's that?"

„ I don't know how you do it, but you're scary when you know other's presence," Shiro chuckled lightly.

„ Hmm...maybe."

„ Anyway, I'm going to make something for breakfast," Shiro stated.

„ Oh? What will you make?" asked Grimmjow raising an eyebrow and turning his head to look at Shiro.

„ Nothing special. Eggs and bacon."

„ Hmm...can you make me a plate too?"

„ No, go and make it yourslef," the albino smirked a taunting smirk, his gold on black eyes showing a taunting glow.

„ Hmph," the werewolf huffed.

„ Come on. You know he will make you breakfast too. He's not that mean to defy your wish," Ulquiorra said ruffling Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow brushed his fingers through his hair when his friend stopped ruffling his it.

„ Of course. I can't say no to a cute little puppy," the vampire taunted going to the kitchen. Grimmjow growled playfully and went after Shiro. Ulquiorra watched his two partners go away, turned off the TV and went after them in the kitchen. He sat at the table that stood in the middle of the kitchen, Grimmjow joining him and sitting across from him. Shiro on the other hand was working on making all three of them a delicous breakfast. It took a while, but when Shiro was done he put all three plates on the table and sat at the table himself next to Grimmjow. All three of them sat there and ate in silence. After they were done Ulquiorra took all three plates and started to wash them.

„ You don't have to do it, Ulqui. I can do it myself," Shiro stated.

„ No. You made the food, I will wash the plates. Grimmjow can make coffee in the meantime."

„ Hey! You're not the boss of me," the teal – haired werewolf retorted.

„ Come on. It's not so hard, now is it?" Shiro said.

„ Fine," Grimmjow sighed. He started to make three cups of coffee while Ulquiorra washed all the plates. When the coffee was done Grimmjow gave each his cup and all three were sitting at the table again in their previous seats. It was quiet again until Shiro broke it.

„ So, you two will go to the bar on the other side of the town. He will be waiting for you there. I already told him about the situation. You just have to go there and talk to him about the people he chosed to help us and find some information on why the dark creatures are attacking so violantly. He will tell you everything. You just have to hear it out and then tell me everything you've found out. Understood?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded.

„ Do you need something else?" Ulquiorra asked.

„ Yeah. Want us to find a human you can feed of?" Grimmjow suggested.

„ No, I'm good for now."

„ Tch! As you say, Shi" the werewolf taunted. Shiro just growled and took a sip from his cup. Again, silence was in the room. No one spoke. Only after they finished drinking their coffees they stood up. Ulquiorra washed the cups while Shiro streched.

„ I'm going to my office now. You will have to go out at four o'clock. If you need something, just ask," and with that Shiro went upstairs to his office. When Ulquiorra was done washing the cups he went to the living room and looked out of the window watching the sun that was almost up in the sky. It was eight in the morning anyway, so they had plenty of time before meeting with their old friend.

„ So, which people do you think he will send?" Grimmjow asked the green – eyed albino.

„ I don't know. But I know that he will send those who are really strong. I already have some guesses but we will know soon enough." Grimmjow nodded.

„ I want to know the information on why the demons and souls are attacking like that."

„ Yes, you're right about that, Grim. But we will know about it too soon enough." Grimmjow nodded and after those words both of them sat there in silence and watched the sun shining. They knew Shiro was working now, so they didn't go upstairs to see him. And it's not like they gave it much thought. Now all three of them were eagered to know what their old friend has to say. And they have a feeling that whatever the information is, it is interesting and attractive.

* * *

**(Karakura college)**

„ I~CHI~GO!" Keigo yelled ready to jump on the orange head. Ichigo lifted up his arm so Keigo would hit his muscles. Keigo fell to the ground with a goofy smile and a bloody nose.

„ Goodmorning to you too, Keigo!" answered Ichigo going into class. There everyone was waiting for him. When Ichigo went up to them, all of them greeted him and he greeted them.

„ Finnaly, Friday. After this I will go to karate and kick some weaklings' asses. And then there will be two holidays. Sweet. What are you going to do tomorrow, Orihime? Do you have any plans?" Tatsuki asked her best friend.

„ No, I'm free. How about you?"

„ I'm free too. We should do something tomorrow."

„ Hmh. What are holidays for?" both girls laughed.

„ OH! Can I come? Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Keigo pleaded. Tatsuki hit him on the head with her fist.

„ No way. I know what you're going to do, you perverted moron."

„ Hey, what was that for? And I'm not a perverted moron," Keigo whined rubbing his head.

„ Yes, you are. Now shut up," with that Tatsuki turned to Ichigo, „What about you, Ichigo? Are you free tomorrow?"

„ WHAT? YOU'RE ASKING _HIM_ TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS INSTEAD OF _ME_?" Keigo yelled with tearing eyes. Tatsuki just hit him on the head with her fist again and looked at Ichigo, asking him the same question by looking at him.

„ I don't know, Tatsuki. I actually have some plans for tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to hang out with you guys. Sorry," Ichigo apologized.

Tatsuki just shrugged: „ That's okay. We will think of hanging out with someone else then."

„ Is it going to be me?" Keigo cried out and pleaded for Tatsuki to take him with them, but she refused. With that both of them started there daily rhythm. Ichigo watched them and smiled. But soon the smile disappieared and he went back to his thoughts. Uryu noticed this and went up to the orangatte.

„ What's wrong, Kurosaki?" he asked his voice a bit concerned.

„ Hm?" Ichigo raised a delicate eyebrow.

„ You've been spacing out lately. What are you thinking about?"

„ Nothing really. Why?"

„ It's strange to see you like this."

„ Like what?"

„ Thinking that much."

„ Maybe," Ichigo paused for a moment, „ Are you worried?"

Uryu's eyes widened: „ What? Are you kidding me, Kurosaki? I'm not worried, just curious."

„ Sure, and I'm an orange ninja mouse," Ichigo said his voice laced with sarcasm. After some talking the bell rang and everyone took their seats ready for the lesson to start.

* * *

**(4 p.m. – Shiro's apartment)**

„ Grim, are you ready?" asked Ulquiorra watching the werewolf take his black jacket.

„ Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," Grimmjow said walking up to the raven – haired albino. Grimmjow was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt with the black jacket and black with blue sneakers. Ulquiorra was wearing midnight blue jeans, a dark green shirt, black with white and green sneakers and a black jacket with white lines on the collar, sleeves and around the pockets.

„ Good. We're going, Shiro," Ulquiorra turned to the pale vampire who was leaning against a wall in the passageway.

„ Alright. I'll be waiting. Take care and be careful."

„ Yes, sir," and with that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left while Shiro went back to his office.

There was silence between the werewolf and his partner/friend. He got uncomfortable and broke the silence.

„ Do you think we'll be able to save the humans and destroy the creatures?"

„ Don't know, but I hope we'll win. What about you? Do you believe that we'll win?" Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow his green eyes watching the teal – haired guy beside him.

„ Tch! Of course I believe that. I just wanted to make sure you're not afraid and ready to give up."

Ulquiorra glared his eyes shining: „ Oh! I assure you, I'm not afraid and I'm not ready to give up."

Grimmjow smirked, pleased that he annoyed the albino: „ Tch! Whatever. You're young. It's natural for you to be afraid. There's no need to be embarassed about it." Ulquiorra knew that showing his emotions like that will only please the werewolf, so he just shook his head and took his eyes off of Grimmjow instead now paying more attention to the job ahead. Grimmjow smirked more. He knew he annoyed his friend. But now was not the time to continue to tease the albino. He should concantrate on the job now anyway. Silence spread between them once again. Both were deep in thought again, thinking about what has happened and what may happen later. Soon they were in the center of the town. There were people everywhere, walking and talking happily not knowing about the danger that may await them. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't pay attention much. They were busy with there own problems now that concerned the mortals around them. And there wasn't anything interesting going on anyway, so no point in paying attention. But something did catch their attention and gazes. A weird and annoying yell.

„ OH, COME ON! PLEASE! I WILL BE BORED! PLEASE, COME TO MY HOUSE!" there was a brown – haired guy whining and 'crying' before them. There were also two girls, one with dark blue hair and the other with dark orange hair with big grey eyes. But, what caught both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's attention was the orange haired guy with chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. All four of them were wearing what seemed like school uniforms. The brown – haired guy was pleading the orange haired teen to come and visit, but the orangatte refused.

„ COME ON! IT WILL BE FUN! MIZUIRO WILL ALSO BE THERE! MAYBE EVEN CHAD WILL COME! PLE~SE!"

„ I said no. Stop annoynig the hell out of me and SHUT UP ALREADY!" the orange head glared at his friend.

„ BUT-" before the annoying brown – haired boy could say anything else, the brown – eyed teen punched him in the face and continued walking, both girls following him.

„ Is he okay?" the orange – haired girl asked, her gray eyes full of concern.

„ Of course he is," the dark – haired girl answered.

„ I don't know."

„ Oh, Orihime – chan, don't be concerned. I'm perfectly fine. It was nothing," Keigo said standing up and walking up to the orange – haired girl. He was about to hug her(in a perverted way of course) but he got a punch in the face again. This time the dark – haired girl hit him.

„ Keigo, you idiot, don't you dare touch her with your perverted hands."

„ Tatsuki, that wasn't very nice," the orange – haired girl now known as Orihime said.

„ I don't care," the dark – haired girl Tatsuki said. She was still glaring at the pervert known as Keigo.

„ Stop it, Tatsuki. No need to be angry. He won't listen to you anyway," the orangatte inturapted.

„ You're right. He won't listen. But that doesn't mean I won't show him his place," Tatsuki glared at Keigo who was now standing in front of her.

„ Whatever. Buti f you won't get a move on, I will leave all three of you behind." Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo looked at each other and ran up to the orange – haired guy who was already leaving. While all of this was happening, the youth didn't know that two pairs of eyes were watching them, or should we say, one of them, the orangatte. When Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked past the four teens their eyes met the orange head's chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo looked at them with interest and curiosity, but looked away quckly to pay attention to the road. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stopped. They still had their eyes on the mortal. Something was about him that intersted both of them, but after a moment of watching the interesting teen, they shook their heads and started walking to the bar that wasn't far away now.

„ Did you see that?" teal – eyed werewolf asked.

Ulquiorra nodded: „ If you mean the teen with the orange hair and brown eyes, than yes."

„ There's something about him. You felt it too, didn't you."

„ Yes, I did. But I think that his hair caught our attention, nothing more."

„ Yeah, maybe." But both of them knew that there's more to the teen. But both of them shook the thought away and continued walking, Grimmjow starting a convorsation by asking questions while Ulquiorra listened and answered them. But, what they and the others, including Shiro, don't know, is that soon the unique human will get mixed up in everything and that there will be adventure like they've never seen or spent before.

* * *

**Me: Yesh! Done. What now? *looks at Shiro and Ichigo***

**Shiro: Come on! Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?**

**Me: Is he clueless or what?**

**Zer0: He is I guess.**

**Shiro: Talk to me. Ichigo. Talk to me already. *glares at Ichigo who's still ignoring him* ARGH! What should I do?**

**Me: So, does that mean you WANT him to TALK to you?**

**Shiro: What? No.**

**Me: Than why are you begging him to talk to you then? *smirks at Shiro***

**Shiro: I...well...HEY! I'm not BEGGING. I'm ORDERING him.**

**Me: It won't work. You have to apologize and beg.**

**Shiro: NO WAY! I'd rather die than do something as embarassing as that. Ichigo is the one who can embarass himself. I'm not going to be like **_**him**_** of all people. His so embarassing.**

**Ichigo: That's it. *turns to Shiro* If you think you're so cool and...and...whatever, than you're wrong. I will make sure to have my revenge on you. Got that, hollow? *glares with dark eyes***

**Shiro: Whatever. You won't be able to do anything to me anyway. So, good luck trying! *taunting smirk***

**Ichigo: Tch! Whatever. *smirks back at Shiro with an evil smirk***

**Shiro: *thinks* **_**But why am I so excited? And why am I relieved that he talked to me? That doesn't make any sence.**_

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm actually excited about this story myself. So, please, read and rewiev.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, so, we will see what happens next. I just hope she will update sooner. I'm dieing to know what happens there.**

**Zer0 and Shiro: Yeah, me too.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. I will try. So, see you all later! **

**Ichigo: Bye! *kicks Shiro's shin before going out of the room***

**Shiro: OW! What was that for? Okay, see you! *runs after Ichigo***

**Zer0: Bye everyone!**

**Me: Bye~Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yo, everyone! I'm back. And this time there's only Ichigo with me.**

**Ichigo: Yo!**

**Me: So, did you think of something?**

**Ichigo: Yes, but not much.**

**Me: That's okay. If we'll put our minds together, everything will work out.**

**Ichigo: Hope so.**

**Me: Don't worry. Now, I wanted to thank all of my dear readers. I was pleased to see that people like my story. It really makes me happy to get such wonderful reviews. And I was actually surprised that more people have put this story on their favourite story list. Thank you, everyone! Thank you very much!:) Now, since you've waited for this chapter for eternity, you can go ahead and read.**

**Ichigo: Finnaly! I've been dieing to know what happens next. **

**Me: Well, here you go. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Rikava doesn't own any characters from Bleach or the anime: Bleach.**

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood outside the bar. Both of them looked at each other and went inside. There was no site of the man they had to meet. Well, they came earlier than they expected, so they thought that the expected person will be here later. They went to a table, which was in the corner of the bar and took their seats. Soon a waiter came up to them and asked for their order. Grimmjow ordered beer while Ulquiorra ordered red wine. The waiter asked if they wanted anything else, but they said that it will be enough. The waiter bowed and walked away. After that there was silence between the werewolf and green-eyed youth.

„ When will he be here?"

„ Be patient. We did come here earlier than expected," Ulquiorra said with his eyes on Grimmjow.

„ I hate waiting," teal-eyed wolf whined.

„ If you hate waiting so much, than you can go home."

„ No way!"

„ And why not?"

„ Isn't it obvious? If I will leave you alone, than there will be no one to help you, if a dark soul shows up."

„ I know how to take care of myself. I don't need a baby-sitter."

„ Yes, you do, so keep quiet." The waiter, who took their order earlier, came with two drinks in his hands. He handed the beer to Grimmjow and red wine to Ulquiorra. Both of them thanked the waiter and watched him walk away. Than they turned to their drinks and took a small sip.

„ I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

The werewolf and his friend turned to the voice, which belonged to no other but the person both of them were waiting for.

„ Of course not. Actually, you're right on time," Ulquiorra said.

The man, who came, took a seat opposite of Grimmjow and next to Ulquiorra. The waiter came to take the person's order and walked away after writing down the ordered drink.

„ So, how you've been these past few years?" the man asked the two youths.

„ Nothing much. The usual. But can we get to the point? We didn't come here to talk about our lives anyway," Grimmjow said impatiently.

„ Alright. As you wish. Now, Shirosaki told me, that you've been having some problems lately," the unknown man quickly got to the point.

„ You could say that. The demons have been showing up more often than usual. On top of that, there were even some of them in packs. Have you heard about something this strange, Urahara?" Ulquiorra spoke in a monotone voice, whatching the man with dirty blond hair and a green and white hat on his head.

The man now known as Urahara sighed while taking his hat off and putting it on the table. At the same time the waiter came and put a glass of brandy in front of Urahara, and, after Urahara thanked him, walked away. The man with dirty blonde hair took a small sip from the glass with brandy and looked at his companions with a serious look in his eyes. „ Yes, but not only have I heard about this, I've seen it with my very own eyes," he finnaly spoke.

„ And? Do you know the reason why?" Grimmjow asked.

„ Not really. The only thing I know is, that they are looking for something."

„ What do you mean by looking for something? If it's food they want, then why look for it, when there are people everywhere?"

„ It's not food they want."

„ Then what is it they need?" Ulquiorra spoke up, wanting to know the reason faster.

„ I already said that I don't know."

„ Okay. But how do you know, that they are looking for something?" the wolf asked.

„ When I fought one of those demons, it told me that they have been ordered to find something. I asked the demon what they need, but it didn't tell me. I knew that there was no use in asking again. That demon wouldn't have talked anyway. But I did ask about their master who controls them. The only thing that demon said was, that their master is one of us."

„ What do you mean, one uf us?" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow asked in unison.

„ It means, that the one, who controls them, is one of our partners."

„ We understand that. It's just...," the teal – eyed wolf tried to find the words he wanted to say.

„ What Grimmjow wants to say is, that it's hard to believe, that one of our own would take control over the dark creatures and use them against people to find the thing he/she desires," Ulquiorra answered for Grimmjow.

The wolf turned to Urahara: „ Yeah, what he said."

„ I know what you mean. I still doubt that demons words."

„ And why are they in packs?" Ulquiorra asked.

„ I think that the reason is the same. The one who's controlling them, is making them work together."

„ Okay, so, the demons are controled by someone, who is one of our own. He'/she's making the dark creatures work together, so he/she could get the thing he/she desires. Now that's something you don't hear every day."

„ Enough, Grimmjow. Now, I guess you know, that we need help to fight these creatures. Have you found some people, who could help us?"

„ Of course," Urahara said excitedly. After that there was silence.

„ And?"

„ And?"

„ Who are they?" Ulquiorra questioned annoyed.

Urahara took his fan, which was in his hands this whole time. Seriously, how Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't notice it before, they don't know. „ If you want to know the answer, than look behind you."

The blue – haired werewolf and Ulquiorra turned around. Soon their eyes were wide: „ You?"

* * *

**(With Shiro)**

„ Ugh! I'm beat. Doing papers is SO boring," the vampire said, throwing his pen on the table. He stood up and went to the window. He looked outside the window to see dark clouds covering the skys, turning the world dark grey. _'It's going to rain,' _Shiro thought after a while. He sighed and went down – stairs to the kitchen. He took the kettle, poured water into it, and let it boil. After that he went to the living room and turned on the television. There was nothing to watch actually. After a while he found a channel, which showed C.S.I., so he decided to watch it. Then he went back to the kitchen. He made three sandwiches, and at the same time the water was ready. He took a cup and made some tea. After that he took his cup of tea and sandwiches and went to the living room. He sat in the sofa and calmly ate his food while watching the film. When he was done eating, he looked out the window and saw, that it was raining. He looked at the clock, which was hanging above the television and saw that it was only 5 pm. _'Grimmjow and Ulquiorra must be at the bar still. Well, business is business. I think I will go for a walk. There's nothing to do anyway.' _With that Shiro stood up, turned off the TV and took his cup, which he washed, and put it back in the cupboard. Then he went upstairs and in his room. He took out his black jeans with a chain at the side and a black T-shirt. He took his mobile phone and went down – stairs. With that he put on his shoes, which were black and white and took his black jacket. Than turned off the lights, locked the door and went for a walk.

* * *

**(With Ichigo)**

Ichigo was at home, lying on the sofa and watching TV. An hour ago he finnaly got Keigo out of his house, telling him, that he's going to visit his father. Keigo bought it and went home. You're probably wondering why Keigo was suddenly at Ichigo's house. Well, after Tatsuki and Orihime took the road to their homes, and Ichigo took the road to his private house, Keigo decided to go with Ichigo. Of course, the orangatte was against it at first, but since Keigo was annoying him nonstop, he decided to let Keigo visit for awhile. They didn't do much. They ate something and talked about school. Actually, Keigo talked about girls mostly, and that annoyed Ichigo, but he tried to put up with it. After a while he had enough and got rid of Keigo by making up that little lie.

There was nothing to watch. C.S.I. ended a while ago, so Ichigo was looking for something else to watch, but didn't find anything. _'Maybe I should go for a walk. Or maybe not. I don't know.' _Suddenly he felt his head spinning. He closed his eyes and shook his head carefully. After the spinning ended, Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. Then he got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. _'Maybe it would be best for me to go for a walk after all.' _With that he put on his shoes, which were black, and jacket, which was dark blue. He also wore blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. After that he took his phone and keys and went out of his house, locking the door in the process.

It was 6 pm, so it was getting dark. And with the black clouds covering the skys, it felt like it was night. But Ichigo didn't care about the color of the skys. He was paying attention to the road ahead. Soon he got to an area, where were a lot of abandoned houses. He didn't know why he came here, but he continued walking anyway. Suddenly he felt something strange, so he stopped. _'Something's not right.' _He turned around to see the street behind him empty. _'I was certain that I felt someone's presence behind me.' _He heard a weird sound in front of him. Ichigo quickly turned around to see the area in front of him kinda _foggy? _Before he could react, he was sent flying into a wall.

„ We've finnaly found you," a creepy voice said.

* * *

**(With Shiro)**

Shiro was walking for an hour, so it was 6 pm. During his walk, he saw a few people going home from work. They looked tired, but happy about their job well done. Shiro watched these innocent people with pity. _'They don't even know that there is another world in their's. Everyone looks so happy, yet they don't know about the danger lurking around them. These poor, innocent humans.' _Shiro smiled lightly, but soon that smile disappeared. He stopped in his tracks to feel the air around him. A few feet away from him he felt a strange sensation. Shiro could tell that there was a human and _demons?_ His eyes widened. _'No! They are after that human.' _Shiro started running to the place where that person is sure to be attacked. _'I need to hurry before it's too late.'_

* * *

**(At the bar)**

„ You?" both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to the people, who stood behind them.

„ Glad to see us?" a man with long black hair and an eyepatch on his left eye asked.

„ Nnoitra," Grimmjow growled.

„ Grimmjow," Nnoitra growled back.

Urahara watched them carefully: „ You're still at it?" Seeing that the two of them were still having a staring contest, Urahara added: „ Just, please, don't start a fight. We don't have the time to get into trouble."

„ Those two are hopeless," Ulquiorra turned to the person, who spoke. He had short pink hair and glasses.

„ Szayel?"

The pink – haired youth turned to Ulquiorra: „ Ulquiorra?" The two looked at each other for a while until Szayel broke the silence: „ How've you been? How about you and...you know who?"

„ I've been better. And about him...nothing," Ulquiorra answered with slight pain in his tone, but only Szayel noticed it. „ What about you? Is anything working out between you and...well, you know, who I'm talking about."

Szayel's eyes showed an emotion, which no one but Ulquiorra saw. That same emotion: sadness. „ It's the same with me. Nothing."

„ What are you two talking about?"

Both Ulquiorra and Szayel turned to the voice. There, beside them, stood a woman with blonde hair, which reached her shoulders. She also had big breasts.

„ Harribel? You too?" now Ulquiorra payed attention to the other members, who were beside their table. There were also Stark with Lillinette, Barragan and Yoruichi.

„ Surprised, aren't you, Ulquiorra?" Yoruichi spoke.

„ You could say that."

„ These will be the people, who will help you. They've gone through the same problems you're having. They can help you fight those creatures and destroy them," Urahara said, when everyone was listening.

„ Wait! I didn't sign up for _this_," Grimmjow said, pointing at Nnoitra.

„ I thought, that you can handle anything."

Grimmjow looked at his green – eyed partner: „ I can, it's just –"

„ Live with it, Grimmjow. There are times, when we have to do things we don't like, so put up with it and shut up," Ulquiorra retorted, hiding his emotions as best as he could.

„ Fine, but I won't like it," the teal – eyed wolf answered.

„ Me neither," Nnoitra said.

Szayel and Ulquiorra sighed, both annoyed by Nnoitra's and Grimmjow's behaviour.

„ Agh! Like little kids," Harribel sighed and shook her head.

Everyone sat like this and talked about their adventure, Grimmjow and Nnoitra continued arguing with each other, while Szayel and Ulquiorra tried to pay attention to their other companions, who came to this town to help deal with the dark creatures. They stayed like this for a while, until they felt something strange. At the same time Ulquiorra's phone vibrated, signaling, that someone has sent him a message. The green – eyed youth took his phone and read the message. Soon his eyes widened.

„ What is it?" Grimmjow, Urahara and Yoruichi asked in unison.

„ Shiro needs help. There's a demon pack. They are about to attack a mortal."

With that everyone got up and ran out of the bar, running to Shiro's aid (if you ask, they already payed for their drinks)

* * *

**(With Ichigo)**

„ Damn it! What was that?" Ichigo mutured while rubbing his head. He looked around him again, but didn't see anything.

„ Are you looking for us?"

Ichigo quickly turned to the creepy voice. He's eyes widened. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. One minute the air in front of him was foggy, then suddenly he saw three ugly creatures. He wanted to scream from fear, but his pride didn't let him do so.

„ Tell me, can you see us?" one of the creatures asked.

Ichigo gulped and took a deep breath. „ Yes, I can see you, you ugly creature," he retorted with a glare.

„ Good. It's a lot more fun, when a prey sees it's predator."

„ Don't forget. We didn't come here, to kill this mortal," another creature spoke. It's voice was feminine, so Ichigo considered, that this creature is a female.

„ She's right. Master ordered us, to take this human to him alive," the third creature said. Ichigo understood that it's a male.

'_Two males and a female. Great. But what should I do now? I can't seem to find a way of escaping these creatures. How can I escape these monsters anyway? And what do they mean by their master ordering them to take me to him alive?' _On the inside Ichigo was panicking, but on the outside he showed courage. He couldn't let the demons know he was actually scared.

„ Hn! Acting all tough and mighty, are we?" the first monster said with a teasing tone.

„ It's okay to show fear," the female taunted.

„ You can't blame yourself for being scared," the other male joined the other two.

„ I'm not scared," the orangatte yelled.

„ Oh! Really?" the creatures asked with sarcasm.

„ Yeah, really."

After a moment of silence the female asked: „ Do you think, that you can take us on?"

„ Yeah, any time," Ichigo answered with a smirk. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he can take these creatures down with ease.

„ We'll see about that," the demons roared and were about to attack.

Ichigo closed his eyes, getting ready for the impact, but it never came. He opened one eye to see, that the creatures weren't in front of him anymore.

„ What do you think you're doing, mortal?"

Ichigo turned to the right. His eyes widened. Those three creatures were lying on the road. But, what caught Ichigo's attention most, was the colour of white.

* * *

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! Oh, I'm so evil!**

**Ichigo: You can say that again. **

**Me: I know, I know, but you must admit, that a cliffhanger makes the story interesting.**

**Ichigo: Hm! Maybe it does.**

**Me: In my point of view, it does. But that's not the issue we need to discuss. **

***turns to the readers* Everyone, I have to warn you, that right now I can't pay attention to my stories much. I'm now in ninth grade, and our teachers give us a lot of homework. And, since I'm serious about school, I like to do my work and end it completely. I'm sorry about this, but I will definitely update the next chapters. The problem is, that it will take some time for the next update. Sorry! *bows***

**Ichigo: Well, school **_**is**_** important. **

**Me: Yes, but I will also try to write something, when I'm free. **

**Ichigo: Okay, now that you're done explaining everything, I think we can go and talk about our plan.**

**Me: Oh, right! Almost forgot. Okay, let's go then. **

**If anyone is wondering what we're talking about, don't worry. You'll find out when the next chapters will be uploaded. But for now, bye~bye!**

**Ichigo: Bye!**

**Me: Read and review. See you!**


End file.
